


Carbon fiber

by Star (docfics)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, genji tries on new armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docfics/pseuds/Star
Summary: a quick drabble about genji trying on new armor (specifically his carbon fiber skin) written in like 10 minutes, unbeta'd, i'm trying to get a feel for writing more mcgenji <3





	Carbon fiber

He isn't sure how he feels. A little itchy—adjustments new around him, pulses of his half-robotic heart resounding through the carbon fiber of his new skin.

His new clothes?

He isn't sure.

Mccree has not said a word. Genji's foot twitches ever so slightly. He is not impatient, he is afraid. What it's like to look at someone you love and watch their colors change, their outside switch to something even more robotic? More foreign?

It had seemed such a good idea. Interchangeable armor. A way to customize, a way to bring some...uniqueness to his situation. As if it isn't unique enough. But he had gone for it, because perhaps it would make the discomfort ease a little. Make negativity fade...

How vain.

Jesse's tongue flicks over his lips. He opens them, then closes them. Genji's foot twitches again. He shifts.

_What do you think?_

That's the unspoken question between them. Genji had thought he'd like it—though Jesse would lose his mind over something new and shiny. Something...he wouldn't grow bored of. Or annoyed at.

_How vain._

Genji is ready to run, to isolate, when Jesse speaks. His voice is a croak. The tone of a man who has seen an angel.

“You look...”

Genji blinks behind his visor.

“You look _so beautiful._ ” Jesse whispers.

Relief coupled with heavy sentiments cascade onto Genji like a wave. He steps forward—hesitates again—then is pulled closer by Mccree's hands. Hands that cling possessively onto his hip, dig into the little dips of the silicone that dots his body. Hands that are roaming, touching the outside of his legs, brushing the inside of his thighs and up higher, lower, everywhere. Genji lets them.

“What made you do this? Was this for me? You didn't have to, sugar...you didn't have to but _wow._ ”

Genji wants to say _it's for me_ but it's not. He knows it's not. He wanted this, wanted confirmation. He hates that he needs it. Hates that every touch leaves his breathless behind his mask, hates that he needs Jesse's words to make him stay grounded, to bring him a little sense of worth.

Jesse kisses the side of his hip, right over the glowing lock that keeps Genji's leg socket firmly in place. Genji lets out a breath, a soft, shaky exhale.

He wants to someday do this for himself. Wear clothes. Wear armor for himself, because it makes him feel good. Because it makes _him_ accept himself.

But right now, he lets Jesse's hands do the wandering. Jesse's words do the uplifting. Because what he needs right now is love, love so unabashed and so pure and so _honest_ like Jesse's. He rubs the cowboy's head as Jesse leaves another kiss on his hip.

He needs Jesse.


End file.
